


Pillows

by Iris_the_Messenger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Pillow prompt, Rarepair, Slice of Life, The sweetness, just want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: You can do this, Bernie! You just have to be confident!A gift for our dear deleiterious <3 Was going to make this a Claudeleth, but decided to rarepair it after being inspired by her fic "Suitor"Prompt: Pillows ;)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deleiterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleiterious/gifts).



> I am a sucker for the rarepairs, and this is one of them <3 I love how these two interact, Raph brings out the best in Bernie <3

~ * ~

_You can do this, Bernie! You just have to be confident!_

Beyond nervous, Bernadetta von Varley shifted anxiously from side to side as she pretended to peruse the DVD aisle along with the rest of their little group. With every second that seemed to tick by, she felt herself growing more and skittish. _Come on, girl! Get it together, I thought you outgrew that years ago!_

Her internal ravings were eased as she felt a sudden warmth on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Looking up, she peered into bright, jade irises.

“Is everything alright, Bernie?” Byleth asked, concerned.

“I-I’m fine! I promise!” Bernie assured her, nervously waving her hands. “I was just…Ummm…”

An adventure! Raphael, her sweet, strong and stalwart knight had plied his sweetheart out of the confines of the cozy apartment she shared with Dorothea with promises to take her to favorite hobby shop, to buy new needle and thread, paints and brushes and of course she could never turn down such a tempting opportunity! The only catch? They would be joined by some of Raphael’s old classmates from the Golden Deer dorm, and their significant others.

Bernadetta had been out with this particular group before, on small dates and in larger groups, but only a handful of times. Not that she was a complete stranger to them all. Caspar, a former member of her own Black Eagle dorm, was there and he had always been so nice to her. He was like an older brother, always going out of his way to make sure no one messed with her, looking out for her…whether she liked it or not.

He and Hilda, who was currently gushing over some newly released rom com while he was eyeing an action flick, had been going strong as a couple since graduation. It had surprised some, really only those who didn’t know the pair as well as their dormmates, but the two just clicked on a level that just worked for them.

Hilda was a well-known social butterfly, and while intimidating at first, turned out to be an absolute sweetheart and the second she had learned of Bernie’s talent with a needle and thread had all but glomped the girl after meeting for the first time during a double-date. Dragging her off to discuss fabrics and various needlework’s, leaving their boyfriends to discuss grappling techniques, since they both were members of the wrestling team during school.

And then there was Byleth, and her golden beau. Bernie had always liked Byleth; the older girl was amazingly easy to talk to, patient with all her students, and a very good listener. Just, something about them had always put Bernadetta at ease, like a calming balm on her soul. Her fiancé, the former head of the Golden Deer dorm, had always made Bernadetta nervous with his crafty smile and unpredictable nature. Though, Raphael and Byleth often assured her that Claude, despite his former title as the most notorious prankster at Garreg Mach University, never meant any harm.

Bernie sighed. She had come so far over the last five years since their university days, gaining more confidence in herself, in no small part thanks to the efforts of good friends and boyfriend, so she shouldn’t have been so nervous. Especially in a group of people who were always so welcoming and open with her.

There was just always a little part of her that was so scared she was going to mess everything up somehow, especially when things seemed to be going so well. And to tell the truth, she had wanted to talk with Byleth, or Hilda, anyone really about something personal…very, very personal.

Maybe, this was a very bad idea?

“Well, I was wondering…if maybe I could confide in you and Hilda, about something…private?” She stammered, wringing her hands.

“Of course, Bernie” Byleth smiled, “You can talk to us about anything, so long as you are comfortable.”

“It’s just – just so embarrassing!” She hid her face in the collar of her nice, burgundy plush turtleneck. It had been a gift from Raphael for her birthday, along with an adorable little pitcher plant she’d named Morella.

It was so soft and warm, like how he made her feel when he gathered her in those strong, sure arms of his and held her for what seemed like hours. She felt so safe.

Which brought her back to her original dilemma. She had tried asking Dorothea, who had delighted in the topic of conversation, but Bernadetta, unprepared for the more experienced girl’s sage had become overcome with herself and nearly fainted right there on the couch.

Nodding in understanding, Byleth turned to motion to the pink haired girl just a few steps from them. Raising an eyebrow, curious, Hilda nodded and, after a quick kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek, making the young man flush as red as a tomato, she sauntered over to her female companions. Whatever Bernadetta wished to discuss was obviously very personal, so Byleth, ever considerate, led the small group away to a more secluded corner of the multimedia store so that they could converse privately.

“What’s up?” Hilda asked, enjoying the sudden secrecy between the three of them. Usually, it meant something juicy was about to be confessed.

“Bernie wanted to ask us something, privately.” The young woman with seafoam locks explained, simple and to the point.

“Ah! Ok, so dish: what’s going on? Everything alright between you and Raphael?” Hilda asked, worry softening her gaze. “You guys seem really happy, so I hope that’s not the problem...?”

“No! We are – he’s great, amazing even!” Bernadetta fiddled with the hem of her sweater, “I was just wondering…what was it like, for you two…when you, and – when did you know it was the right time to-to…”

Hilda and Byleth watched the plummette struggle with her words, her face turning a brighter shade of red with each attempted sentence. With sudden awareness, eyes widening, the two exchanged a knowing glance. Hilda’s face broke into a wide smile, clapping her hands together.

“You’re asking…about sex, aren’t you?!” She squealed, trying to keep her voice low but only succeeding in a harsh, giddy whisper as Byleth attempted to shush her.

She glanced around quickly. The boys had moved over to the stereo equipment, where Claude, her fiancé, was looking at some vintage record players, refurbished for the new generation of vinyl connoisseurs.

“Easy, Hilda…let’s not embarrass the girl, please?”

“Whoops! Sorry, I got a little carried away” Hilda laughed, apologizing. “But that is what you’re asking, right? About your first time? I take it you…haven’t climbed and conquered that particular mountain top, as of yet?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, for emphasis.

Mortified, Bernadetta could only nod. “I – See, Raphael’s birthday is coming up and I…I wanted to do something special for him so I thought I’d make him one of his favorite meals, something really delicious…and, I don’t know if it’ll go that far, but I did want to wear something really nice for him, so I really wanted your opinion. You have the best taste, after all with fashion and stuff like that. Even Raphael says so.” She blushed softly, a genuine, warm smile lighting up her face. “He’s been…so wonderful to me. He makes me feel so safe, and he encourages me, no matter what. He makes me feel, like I can do anything, really. I’ve never had anyone believe in me like that…truthfully I am not sure if its what I want yet, but if I had to choose anyone, I’d choose him, every time…”

She blinked, looking at her two companions, who had become strangely silent. Had she said something wrong? Why were they staring at her like that?!

“Oh, my gosh! That is the sweetest thing, I have ever heard!” Hilda clapped her hands together, delighted. “Oh! I know just the place!”

“Hey, ladies!” Claude interrupted the trio, as the boys finally rejoined them. “Ready to move on to the next store?”

“I, uh…I... actually…”

Raphael frowned softly, “Everything ok, Bernie? Something wrong?”

“Pillows!” Hilda exclaimed, so suddenly it startled the smaller woman. “Bernadetta needs to buy new pillows for her bedroom, but there’s a particular brand she’s been looking for but it’s at another store. Super frilly, girly-things!” She waved them off, giving her boyfriend another quick kiss. “Why don’t you boys go play video games or something while we go help her…find her pillows. We can meet back up for lunch, say around 1pm?”

The three men looked to each other, confused. Claude raised an eyebrow, shooting a curious glance to his fiancé. Byleth merely smiled that soft, mysterious smile of hers and shrugged. Giving him nothing, he sighed.

“Well, yeah sure I guess that works. Have fun buying…pillows?” He gave his love a quick kiss on the lips before the two groups separated, “see you in a few hours, starlight.”

“You sure you’re ok, Bernie?” Raphael asked, leaning down to her level. “I can come with you, if you want?”

If possible, her face burned a deeper scarlet. “N-no, absolutely not! I mean, I will be fine. I promise!”

The gentle giant smiled down at his girlfriend and offered her a sweet peck on the cheek. “That’s my girl, I’ll see you later! Have fun!”

“Oh, she will!” Hilda answered slyly, taking hold of the smaller woman’s shoulders and pulling her close. Bernadetta could already see a mischievous twinkle within those beautiful eyes of rose quartz, as they spun with devious intention.

Oh, what had she wrought upon herself?!

And with that, Bernadetta found herself whisked away to goddess-only-knows where as their final destination.

~ * ~

Said destination turned out to be an adorable little boutique on the opposite side of the plaza, of a higher quality but when she looked at the prince tags Bernie was surprised to find the actual cost wasn’t too outrageous. The store was filled with beautiful things, bright colors and seemed to have everything from attire to various other accessories, jewelry, shoes, and amenities that would cater to a feminine touch.

There was even bedding! Just like Hilda had implied earlier.

Hilda was clearly a regular, as a smiling saleswoman quickly approached them and offered her a friendly hand in greeting. “Ms. Goneril! Always a pleasure to see you, and I see you have brought guests? But I don’t see Ms. Edmund with you today?”

“Sadly, Marianne was busy today…” Hilda pouted, “But, we have a special mission! We need to find the perfect outfit for this young lady here! She’s throwing a lovely birthday dinner for her sweetheart, and is in dire need of proper attire!”

She gently pushed Bernadetta forward, who instantly stiffened and shivered anxiously as the woman, Nikki, turned her discerning eyes to her. She’d never felt more like a little rabbit, vulnerable and quivering, as the woman circled her like a hungry wolf. Her eyes, sharp and considering, as she took in every inch of her body (could-could she see her, like x-ray vision?!)

“So much potential…” The woman hummed, snapping her fingers. Another saleswoman, younger and clearly her junior, appeared dutifully with a smile. “Erika, please escort Ms. Goneril and her lovely guests to the private dressing area. I will be there shortly”

She smiled, with a nod and gestured to the trio. “Of course, Nikki. This way, please ladies.”

It was like something out of a movie, Bernadetta thought overwhelmed as they were escorted to a private area adorned with plush sitting couches and mirrors. One of those romantic comedies where someone was getting married, and all kinds of crazy hijinks took place throughout the film. She blushed furiously, it wasn’t like she and Raphael were getting married or anything!!!

Though, the thought of him in a handsome, custom-made of course, tuxedo made her heart pound so badly she felt like it might burst right out of her chest.

Oh, goddess! There was even fancy champagne, as a dashing salesman appeared offering delicate flutes of the bubbly liquid to them as they settled in.

“Perfect, thank you so much!” Hilda smiled, taking a glass.

Byleth frowned softly, “Hilda, isn’t it a little early to be drinking?”

“Ever the T.A, huh?” her former student sighed, “C’mon Byleth! Loosen up a little, it’ll help set the mood and Bernie, it’ll definitely ease those nerves of yours! Yes, I see you tapping your feet over there! Don’t worry, everything will be fine, Nikki is the best!”

With a hesitant gulp, Bernadetta took an offered glass as the young salesman approached her. He was very handsome, with an easy smile. Nothing like the beaming gesture Raphael gave her when he was happy, no. His was more genuine and earnest.

Hilda was right, as she took a delicate sip of the bubbly liquid, tickling her throat as it went down, she felt her apprehension begin to slip away. They didn’t wait long, and soon Nikki had returned, with an assortment of clothing, carried by two more attendants.

Nikki clapped her hands together, smiling professionally. Bernadetta could see the sparkle, the same shine Hilda had earlier, in her eyes as she spoke. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Bernadetta took another, larger drink of her champagne.

The next few hours passed by in a blur as Nikki and Hilda worked their magic, fretting and tutting as they pulled Bernadetta up from her chair. Byleth only offered soft smiles of support as Bernadetta looked to her, helplessly, as the two women made her try on every blouse, skirt, and dress. They studied her approvingly, commenting on her petite figure and how best to highlight her ‘assets’ much to her embarrassment.

Bernadetta had finished her third glass of champagne (Byleth had cut her off after that, shooing the salesman away) leaving her delightfully loose and submissive to their attentions by the time Hilda announced they were done.

Bernadetta stared at her reflection, she must be drunk. That couldn’t have been her in the mirror, could it? Staring back, at each of her sides, Hilda and Byleth smiled.

“You look gorgeous! Raphael isn’t going to know what to do with himself!” Hilda gushed, combing her fingers through Bernadette’s plum locks.

Byleth nodded, “You look beautiful, Bernie. Whatever happens, I’m sure Raphael will appreciate your efforts, and you two will have a lovely evening. Just take things at your own pace, alright?”

That relaxed Bernadetta. Byleth was right. She knew, Raphael was always so grateful whenever she gave him a gift or did anything with him in mind, especially whenever she cooked him delicious food.

Thanking Nikki and the other salespersons, the trio paid for their purchases (Bernadetta had tried protesting, but Hilda had insisted on paying for her new outfit with a devious wink “Think of it as my birthday gift, to Raphael!”)

Hilda raised a delicate, questioning eyebrow when Byleth purchased a set of purple satin pillows, who only shrugged in response. “We did tell them we were buying pillows, didn’t we?”

Ever the practical one, the other two nodded. Leave it to their former T.A. to cover up loose ends. With that, the girls made their way to the food courts to meet with their boyfriends. Bernadetta clutched her parcel to her chest, blushing.

She really hoped everything turned out well…

~ * ~

It was late in the evening when Raphael got a call from Bernadetta, the night before his birthday. He had been hanging out at Claude’s house with some of their former classmates, mostly if not all of the male student body for a boy’s night. Despite how busy they all seemed to get after graduation, Raphael could always count on their former dorm leader to throw a good party from time to time in order to stay in touch as well as take it easy.

At first he was confused as her sweet voice began to ramble in his ear, she had become so much more sure of herself over the years, gaining back the confidence her parents, mostly her father, had tried to drill out of her. They had always wanted her to marry well, to ensure a well-to-do marriage within their little circle of upper-class friends and acquaintances. They had never given her actual feelings on the matter much thought, and he couldn’t fathom how parents of such a sweet, talented girl could ever be so heartless. She had become so much steadier and surer of herself since school, thanks to all her friends and her own hard work.

Still, every now and then when she became flustered, like now, she would start to stutter and ramble. He couldn’t make out most of it, but something about wanting to show him the pillows she had bought? He wasn’t sure why she would want to show him those, but she did mention something about there being food, so he guessed it didn’t matter.

He was excited, he loved his girlfriend’s cooking. Something she did with the spices, or the way she marinated or tenderized the meat it always turned out so delicious and his mouth was already watering when he hung up. “I’ll see you in a little while, love you!”

“Was that Bernadetta, Raphael?” Ignatz asked, looking up from his sketch pad. “Are you heading over to her place?”

“Yeah. Something about wanting to show me her new pillows? The ones she bought the other day, I guess? I don’t know, but she said she made us dinner too so if that’s what she wants, then I’ll happily look at pillows, or drapes or whatever! I’ll catch you guys later!” He smiled broadly, bidding his friends a good night before letting himself out.

The former male students of the Golden Deer dorm all stared at him, in disbelief.

“…was I ever that dense?” Caspar voiced aloud, after a moment.

Claude chuckled, “According to Hilda? Yes.”

“What -wait?! What exactly did Hilda say?!”

~ * ~

Bernadetta took in the dining room, nervously making sure everything was arranged properly. The table was set just so, and she had just finished setting the food out, so it would be ready to present when Raphael arrived. She was sure he would be arriving shortly, he was coming from Claude’s house, which wasn’t far from her high-end apartment complex and he never dallied when there was the promise of a home cooked meal on the line.

She was grateful for the dimmers, as they basked the apartment in a low light, highlighting the warm glow from the candles she’d placed at the center of the table. All in all, it made for a romantic setting she thought, or at least hoped so.

Dorothea had made herself scarce for the night, having made plans for the evening with her girlfriend, Petra. She’d be staying overnight at her place, she had added with a conspiratorial wink in Bernadetta’s flushed direction before taking off, wishing her good luck.

Bernadetta still hadn’t fully decided if she was going to go through it, as she bathed and dressed in her new clothes. She felt a little more confident as she stared back at herself in the full length mirror of her bedroom, the satin pillows Byleth had bought resting happily on her bed. She had styled her hair, and applied her makeup just so, as Hilda had instructed her and she had to admit, she did look nice.

_Will Raphael think the same?_

_Of course he will, Bernie!_ She chastised herself, breaking out of her self-doubt. Raphael always thought she looked pretty, he told her so all the time and Raphael was always honest, sometimes too honest. Oh, what was she to do…?

A firm, loud knock startled her out of her thoughts. Only one person ever knocked like that, and Hanz, the door keep knew Raphael well enough by now to allow the burly young man access to the complex with a smile and a tip of his hat.

Taking a steadying breath, she opened the door, revealing her boyfriend who smiled happily down at her. She returned his smile with a shy one of her own, “Hi…”

“Hi! Bernie…wow” He blinked, taking in her appearance. “You look…”

“Yeah?” She stepped back, so he could come into the apartment, and so he could get a better look at her entire ensemble. “What do you…think?”

“You look – ” He reached out, gently cupping the side of her face with the palm of his large hand. His eyes were warm honey as he gazed down at her and she melted. “Absolutely beautiful, did you get all dressed up, just for me?”

She blushed, nodding. “I wanted to look nice for you, and make you a nice birthday dinner. Though, I guess it is a little early…”

“Nonsense, it’s never too early to celebrate with my favorite girl in the whole world!” He frowned softly as he took note of the dim atmosphere, “Is everything ok with the lights?”

“Oh! I – I just thought it would be more…romantic”

He paused, taking in the room. His eyes caught sight of the dining room, and the spread of food she had laid out for them, which looked beyond delicious, as well as the candles. He blushed crimson, his heart fluttering as his chest grew tight. She had really done all this for him? She really was the sweetest girl in the whole world, dressing up for him, taking the time to cook him an amazing meal.

“Oh!” She had almost forgot, turning around she picked up a small bundle from the nearby ottoman. She held it out for him, whatever it was it looked fairly soft, and bulky. “I made you a sweater! I hope you like it”

Raphael took the bundle reverently, unravelling it so he could see her handiwork his eyes widened. The sweater was made of soft green and gold yarn, with the Golden Deer’s dorm symbol embroidered on the chest. Given its sheer size, she must have been working on this for some time. He felt his heart clench again, “Bernie, this is wonderful. Thank you so much, for all of this…”

Carefully, he leaned down and wrapped his large arms around her small frame, trying to be as gentle as he could, despite the overwhelming feelings of love and affection coursing through his veins. He just wanted to hold her as tightly as he could, and never let her go.

“I love you” He breathed, burying his face into her hair.

She smiled, though he couldn’t see it as her face was currently buried in his broad chest. “I love you too…”

Pulling away briefly, he cupped her cheek again, angling her face just right to meet his lips as he bent down to kiss her. She was soft, warm and oh so sweet as she eagerly responded to his embrace, standing on her tiptoes. The kiss was chaste, at first.

She moaned softly, the sweet vibration sending a sharp sensation of pleasure down his spine, and he found himself responding, deepening the kiss. Slow, lingering, as his tongue gently glided over her lower lip. She was happy to oblige him, shyly opening her mouth enough to allow him entrance.

Her whole body tingled, responding to the comforting warmth that surrounded her. Raphael always made her feel so safe, so loved and in moments like these so much more. He made her knees go weak, with how careful he was with her, as if he was afraid he’d break her. Though, here in his arms, her small hands gripping the front of his shirt as he took his time claiming her mouth she wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like if he just…let go.

He would never hurt her, she knew that. They had been together for a few months now, after having been friends for years since school, and in all that time he had always been considerate of her feelings, her comforts and discomforts. She had been honest with Hilda, if she wanted her first time with anyone, it would be him. With a breathless sigh, he finally pulled away, offering her one last tender kiss on her forehead.

He hummed, happy as he rested his chin on the top of her head. “Now, how about that dinner? It smells amazing!”

She laughed, “I hope you like it. It’s a new recipe I’ve been wanting to try with honey and cloves.”

Taking his hand, she led him to the dining room table where they sat together. She served him a generous portion of glazed meat and baked vegetables, the aroma making him salivate. Still, he waited patiently until she had served herself, a much smaller portion, before digging in.

He moaned loudly, the flavor of the meat assaulting his taste buds with its sweetness. It had been so well cooked and tenderized it was practically melting in his mouth, a barrage of flavor. “This is delicious! I’ve never tasted anything like it!”

Bernadetta picked at her own food happily, content to just watch him enjoy her cooking as she leaned forward, eyes warm and bright. Raphael eyed her happily as he ate, enjoying their dinner together. She really did look amazing. Her makeup was flawless, and she had done her hair differently, pulling it up into an adorable side-bun. And her dress…it was a beautiful, burgundy off the shoulder cocktail dress, with a deep, plunging neckline that showed off her soft…he gulped, swallowing his food harshly. He coughed, hitting his chest.

“Ah! Are you ok?!” She asked, worried. She stood up, leaning over more as she reached out him. He blushed, unable to look away from the eyeful of soft, supple cleavage right in his face.

“Uh…y-yeah…I just…” He stammered, rubbing the back of his thick neck. He could feel himself growing warm, “Y-you mentioned earlier that you wanted to show me your new pillows…?”

Bernadetta blinked, confused.

Then she felt her face burst into flame, embarrassed, as she thought of the satin pillows sitting innocently on her bed. “P-pillows?”

“T-the ones you bought the other day, did you not want to show them to me? Its ok – I was just confused when you mentioned it on the phone.” He explained quickly, regretting bringing it up at all.

Here she had just made them a lovely meal, putting out all the stops, and he was sprouting nonsense. Very smooth Raphael, he scolded himself.

“W-would you like to see them?”

Her voice is so soft, he almost doesn’t catch her words. Looking up, Raphael was surprised to see a determined look on her face, despite the redness of her cheeks.

He gulps, “S-sure…if – if that’s what you want? Is that ok?”

She smiles softly, nodding as she offered him her hand.

In a daze, Raphael took her offered hand, so small compared to his own, allowing Bernadetta to guide him out of his seat and lead him down the hall to her bedroom.

_Thank you, professor!_ Bernadetta thought, her stomach a cage of butterflies, but resolute. _For buying those pillows!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was a sweet, fluffy treat? I was going to add a little more spice, but this was my first time writing these two exclusively lol Maybe next time?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
